As is explained in some detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,410, at column 1, at about line 40, in many cases, there is a need for multiple blood samples and this has given rise as technology has advanced to this stage, to problems with equipment which have, in the past, been satisfactory when only one sample was necessary, all as is explained in some detail in column 1 of the above referenced patent at about line 32 wherein blood is caused to discharge creating a general mess, soiling clothing, etc. In the early stages, when the need was first realized, an earlier prior art patent is represented by that granted to Horn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,351 which comprises a relatively bulky device wherein a plurality of separate test tubes are held by a holder 10 and through which various passageways are provided to conduct a flow of blood into the several test tubes. This, however, is a frightening thing to connect to a patient and in some hospitals might not well be used for fear of scaring the patient to death or at least to the point where it is better to go back to the problems described in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,410. Another prior art patent illustrating the earlier efforts to resolve the patent is that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,706. The above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,410 does represent the closest prior art; however, the applicant has presented hereinafter a distinctly different advance in this art in that the applicant's invention is not as cumbersome, is of a different construction, utilizes less number of parts, for example, a plurality of insert needles for insertion into tube stoppers is not required, and, generally, represents a compact and smaller device for attachment, generally in the manner as shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,410. In short, applicant's device utilizes a single tube which is separated into separate but separable tube segments which are configured so as to be adapted to be joined together to form a cylindrical test tube means having a test tube configuration. More particularly, it will be seen upon general reference to the drawings that the instant invention is composed of a pair of test tube segments. These segments are joined together in abutting relation along a medial line. Each of the segments has an open upper end. The ends are closed by a single stopper. In order to do this, the stopper has a leg or portion in the upper end of each of the test tube segments. The stopper, above the legs, has a body which is provided with a central internal cavity. A passageway leads downwardly from the cavity through each of the legs opening into one of the test tube segments. In use, the needle of a cannula is inserted through the top of the stopper so that the point is in the cavity. This provides a flow path for blood through the cannula and stopper and into the test tube segments. The blood moves along or through this pathway readily because, as is conventional, the interior of the test tube is evacuated causing a pressure differential. Hence, once the cannula is inserted into the arm and connected to the stopper of the test tube, the blood will move through it and into the test tube. In this manner, two separate specimens are obtained for utilization in tests. It is also described hereinafter, wherein a flap or valve means is provided so that there is no backflow from one of the test tube segments through the pathways in the legs and central cavity to cross over to the other of the test tube segments. There is thus provided two, separate, clean samples. In this manner one may use an anti-coagulent in the testing of one of the blood specimens being obtained and no anti-coagulent or other material in the other of the blood specimens being obtained, all for the purpose of subsequent testing in accordance with well-known procedures in the art.